Mistaken
by Emerald-rei
Summary: [Sequel to Coincidence] Fuji's fever is getting worse and he finally falls down after a bump by someone. It surprises him when Tezuka appears in front of him suddenly and sends him home the second time.


**Mistaken**

Disclaimer: Fuji is going to take over Ryoma's place if I own PoT. Lol.

Rating: G or K

Genres: Slight romance, general

Pairing: Slight Tezuka and Fuji (if you see it that way)

Warning or notes: One-shot, OOC-ness, hints of shonen-ai, grammar and other errors, self-challenge of 1000 words.

A sequel to 'Coincidence', the first PoT fanfiction I did. Similar to the first, there are hints of shonen-ai, but also can be considered as 'very-close-friendship'. That depends on your point of view.

This one-shot can be read without going through the first story. But if you are free, you are encouraged to read the first one. :)

Do review please. I might do another sequel if I feel like it. ;D

**: Ready…Go :**

Inside a store, a smiling youth was searching for the item he needed. His gem-like sapphire eyes were scanning through racks and finally they rested on the desired item. "There you are," he muttered as his right hand went to take a few packets. Afterwards, he walked towards the counter and paid for the item.

The item happened to be medicine for fevers.

The slightly flushed youth went out of the store and headed home. 'It's getting worse,' he thought when a wave of dizziness suddenly hit him. His usual mask faded slowly and revealed his vulnerable state. 'And I thought I am getting better after Tezuka sent me home…' Fuji Syusuke shook his head several times in attempt to clear his vision.

Exactly a day before, the young prodigy had collapsed in school after tennis practice. It was Tezuka Kunimitsu, the captain of Seigaku Boys Tennis Club who found him and was kind enough to carry him all the way home. He remembered falling asleep happily on the back of the other boy. By that time, he thought he was feeling better.

Unfortunately, it had to be the opposite.

His condition was getting worse. Luckily he had no school that day. But at the same time, he was unlucky because none of his family members was at home due to some reasons. Not that they knew he was sick, for he was hiding it from them as well. Fuji was sure when he admitted he could take care of himself, but it just had to be his bad day. Apparently, he ran out of the necessary pills. Somehow, he did not want to console any doctor, so he went out to buy the medicine.

That was how he ended leaning on the wall for support in his weak condition. His eyes were closed for a prolonged time before he opened them again slowly. Then he began to walk towards the direction of his house. His legs lacked the energy to carry him, but he forced them to continue no matter what. 'Wait till I reach home…,' he thought, as if asking his body not to give up.

When he was near to his house, someone ran into Fuji. As the result of that impact, Fuji fell onto his bottom, causing his newly bought packets of pills to be scattered on the ground. The person did not care to apologize and disappeared into the shadows. With shaky hands, Fuji tried to reach for them, but he ended up using both of his hands as support to his body's weight. 'No…can't collapse now…'

As if on cue, a pair of gentle hands picked up the shattered packets. Fuji saw the blurred image of the stranger and was obviously bewildered by the person. "Te-Tezuka?" Not only Fuji, the genius would be surprised, even the others would be shocked. After all, Tezuka was not one who would show up in front of someone's house on normal days for visits.

It took a few minutes for the sick Fuji to realize he was not hallucinating.

Tezuka used actions to answer Fuji instead of words. After he picked up the medicine, he went to Fuji's side and lent his strength for the other to stand up. The shorter boy obliged without protest for he did not care to hide his weakness anymore. It was then Fuji noticed the bag on Tezuka's shoulder. It was Fuji's.

However, it was not the time for the sick boy to fuss his mind over such thing. Only a few steps more and there was his house. Tezuka was silent all the time, which was very typical of him. Fuji instantly fished for his house keys inside his trousers' pocket and opened the door with a relieved sigh. He was leaning heavily on Tezuka all the way.

Tezuka guided him to the nearby sofa, in which Fuji gratefully seated on. "Thanks. I owe you two now," was what he said with a small smile on his flushed face. As expected, the other only nodded. When he noticed the medicine he was supposed to take, he tried to stand up feebly; forgetting momentary that Tezuka was there.

"Sit," Tezuka commanded, stopping his action. Fuji gave a weak chuckle when their captain disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. Apparently, the stoic boy was very understanding. Fuji took the glass of water and swallowed two pills of the medicine in a gulp. Later, he finished the water and put an empty glass on the table.

Upon seeing so, Tezuka once again guided Fuji to his room, obviously ordering him to rest. Fuji was feeling quite disappointed. It felt good when the other carried him yesterday, although it was on his back. He was hoping Tezuka would do it again, but he knew it was impossible.

When they reached his room, Fuji went to lie on his bed while Tezuka went to place Fuji's bag onto a rack. He took the bag on the floor, which it was his. He had accidentally taken the wrong bag home yesterday. Of course, Tezuka's eyes were very sharp, and he would not have mistaken which was whose. It was _unlikely _him to make such mistake.

Being ill did not mean Fuji's brain was shut down immediately. He still had the touch. Yet, Fuji would rather acknowledge that fact in silent than pointing out the obvious. He did not want to let Tezuka knew he realized the truth behind the accidentally exchange.

"Sorry to trouble you twice," he said in a sleepy voice. He was close to fall into deep slumber. Before he knew, he had already fallen asleep. Tezuka's eyes softened when he saw Fuji's sleeping face. He was still flushed, but the pills were very strong that they were already working. The fever would subside eventually. His assistance might not be needed soon.

But for the moment, he did not want to miss the perfect opportunity to be Fuji's caretaker.

**: The End :**


End file.
